Erik Burnham
Erik Burnham is a writer for IDW Publishing Comics. Related to Ghostbusters Erik Burnham has written the following comics: *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Infestation 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ongoing Series **Main Story for Volume 1, Issue #1 to Issue #16 **Main Story for Volume 2, Issue #1 to Issue #20 **Back Up Story "In The Box" in Volume 2, Issue #1 to Issue #4 **Back Up Story "The New Ghostbusters Stripped" in Volume 2, Issue #5 **Back Up Story "Visitation" in Volume 2, Issue #7 to Issue #8 **Back Up Story "Tee Time Terror" in Volume 2, Issue #10 **Back Up Story "The Old Days" in Volume 2, Issue #11 **Back Up Story "Field Trip" in Volume 2, Issue #12 *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters *The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4 **Co-Writer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut **Co-Writer *Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #1 *Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **All stories except "Bait Date" *Greatest Hits The New Ghostbusters #1 *Ghostbusters International Issue #1 to Issue #11 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Where Winston Was **Haunted America: A Prairie Hell Companion **Second City Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters 101 Prelude **The Origins of Slimer **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters 101 #1 to Ghostbusters 101 #6 *Ghostbusters: Dia de Los Muertos *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 **Co-Writer *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 *Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters *Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 to Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Year One Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Year One Issue #4 He has also written for Cryptozoic: *Ghostbusters: The Board Game **Rulebook Backstory *Ghostbusters Trading Cards erikburnham Tweet 2/27/15 erikburnham Tweet 2/28/15 **Additionally wrote and illustrated a 9 card "chase set" entitled "Sing For Your Specter" which was randomly inserted into the trading card packs **Additionally illustrated 39 or so unique sketch cards, randomly inserted into the trading card packs *Ghostbusters: The Board Game II He has also written for Insight Editions: *Tobin's Spirit Guide He has done covers in the comic books: *Volume 1 Issue #4 **Cover RI *Volume 2 Issue #11 **Cover B *Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #4 **Subscription Cover *Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Second Printing He has done art in the comic books: *Volume 2 Issue #1 **Back Up Story "In The Box" *Volume 2 Issue #2 **Back Up Story "In The Box" *Volume 2 Issue #3 **Back Up Story "In The Box" *Volume 2 Issue #4 **Back Up Story "In The Box" *Volume 2 Issue #5 **Back Up Story "The New Ghostbusters Stripped" *Volume 2 Issue #9 **Page 21-22 *Greatest Hits The New Ghostbusters #1 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **All That Glitters Pitches In 2009, Erik Burnham pitched a Ghostbusters miniseries to IDW before he began working on A-Team War Stories. Erik Burnham Tumblr "How I got to this point as a Writer Part 3 6/28/13 While the pitch wasn't greenlit, Burnham re-purposed it for a later arc of the current ongoing series. The pitch opened with a scene of the Ghostbusters early in the day. They all had a prophetic dream, and discussed them. Ray mentioned a 'man in a dark suit and glasses, who appeared to him, singing the works of...' (fill in a nice list of Blues singers) before warning Ray about the end of the world. There's a panel beat before Peter asks "Was he any good?" "Creator's Commentary: 'Ghostbusters' #1 With Erik Burnham" MTV Geek! Other Works Shooting Star Comics Anthology #1-6 Fanzing Presents: Job Wanted #1 Metro Med, the Hospital for Superheroes #1 Nick Landime vs. the World Crime League Civil War Adventure #1 Nanovor: Game Day #1-4 A-Team War Stories Simpsons Comics #177 Ghostbusters: Infestation Career Erik's first comics work saw print in 2002's Shooting Star Comics Anthology, where he wrote and drew the adventures of Nick Landime. Erik continued with Nick (and other short stories) in the anthology until Shooting Star Comics ended in 2006. Nick Landime received his own one-shot -- Nick Landime vs. the World Crime League -- in summer 2005. Erik was also behind the on-again, off-again webstrip The Down Side. In 2007, Erik was brought in to do a humor story set during the Civil War ("The Letter," drawn by Gary Kwapisz) for History Graphics Press, and was invited to submit to the new IDW anthology Gene Simmons' House of Horror. His first submission ("The Wish Thief") was accepted, and he wrote and drew the story for the third issue of the anthology, which appeared in 2008. 2009 saw Erik's first work on a miniseries, again for IDW, in the tie-in comic Nanovor: Game Day. Erik continued at IDW, immediately following up with co-writing duties on 2010's A-Team: War Stories with Chuck Dixon (though credited for all four issues, the work was split 50/50 with each writer taking two books apiece. Erik worked on BA, based on a story suggestion from Dixon, and Murdock.) One more collaboration with Chuck Dixon in 2010 (although it didn't see print until 2011) was on issue #177 of Bongo Comics' ongoing Simpsons book. IDW came calling again, offering Erik the chance to join in on the company's first event crossover, "Infestation", writing a two-issue Ghostbusters tie-in. The overwhelming positive response from critics and fans earned Erik a chance to pitch for the ongoing Ghostbusters series, which launched just six months after Ghostbusters Infestation #2. Burnham also wrote Galaxy Quest and occasional issues of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from IDW Publishing. He was also a co-wrote for Marvel Comics' Scarlet Spider. He wrote a short story that leads up to the events of Ghostbusters: The Board Game and Trading Cards from Cryptozoic. The short story was included in all versions of the rule book. Burnhamania 2/21/15 Ghostbusters: The Board Game 666 Mystery Goal 2/21/15 Currently Erik Burnham is currently writing Ghostbusters International and some issues of Back to the Future for IDW. He also worked on the recently released Tobin's Spirit Guide from Insight Editions and a short story for the upcoming Ghostbusters: The Board Game II. External Links *Burnhamania *Erik Burnham at Twitter *Erik Burnham at deviantArt *Erik Burnham at Formspring *Erik Burnham: The Fanpage Trivia *Erik Burnham's first seven jobs were general store in Alaska, radio DJ in 2 states, K-Mart cashier, Wal-Mart, radio again, video store manager, and comic writer. erikburnham Tweet 8/6/16 *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Erik makes a cameo as one of the civilians running away from the Gozerian Terror Bear. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Erik's photo is to the right of Janine. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, on page 4, Luis Delgado and Erik Burnham's faces are at the back and at the sides of Peter's face. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, on page three, Erik Burnham makes a cameo as one of the wedding guests. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, in panel 1, Tom Waltz makes a cameo on the left walking with Tristan Jones and Erik Burnham *On page 17, panel 1, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, on the left side are Erik Burnham and Luis Antonio Delgado who were also guests to the wedding in Volume 2 #13-14. *In "Where Winston Was" in the Ghostbusters Annual 2017, one of the journalists are visually based on and named after Erik Burnham. *In the Ghostbusters Annual 2017, page 14, Erik makes a meta comment about not having enough for a whole story arc. *On the Credits Page of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, next to the Ghost Corps logo is a special thanks for Erik Burnham. *On August 9, 2018, Burnham was featured on Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #50, the Ghostbusters Comics Team of Dimension TH-151. TomWaltz Tweet 8/9/18 *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, in panel 4, the orange menu standee on the table lists spinners by Erik Burnham for $3.99. *On page 8 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, the caller Mr. Colchamiro is a nod to Ethan Colchamiro, a friend of Erik Burnham. References Gallery Erikburnham.jpg ErikBurnhamIDW3.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 LuisDelgadoErikBurnhamIDWV2Issue13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 ErikBurnhamIDWV2Issue14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 TomErikTristanKasemsIDWV2Issue20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 ErikLuisAndDan01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo50TheTeam.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #50 8/9/18 IDWCrewCrossingOverIssue8.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Writers Category:IDW Writers Category:GB:TBG Writers